This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Primary Aims: Aim 1: To develop and evaluate the feasibility of a family-based metabolic syndrome (Mets) self management diet and physical activity intervention versus standard health education materials. Aim 2: To evaluate the efficacy of the family health history component of this socially supportive, self-management intervention strategy in increasing awareness of the impact of family history on risk for cardiovascular disease development among Black MetS patients for their children. Aim 3: To evaluate the efficacy of a culturally-sensitive, socially supportive, self-management intervention strategy to improve nutrition and physical activity among Black MetS patients and their families. Secondary Aims Aim 1: To examine whether MetS components such as high blood pressure, serum fasting glucose, HDL-cholesterol and triglycerides, and waist circumference change in families assigned to the intervention group as compared to families assigned to the control group.